This invention is directed to T-shirt modifications and more particularly to methods, structures, and articles for modifying the neck, sleeve, and shoulder area of a T-shirt.
T-shirts have become ubiquitous. They are everywhere. But insofar as is known, only the use of different designs on them has been employed to create distinctiveness for one T-shirt over another. Nothing in the styling of T-shirts as heretofore marketed in commerce is known to point to or suggest a modification of the shoulder area that would cause that area as well as the neck and sleeve openings of the T-shirt to change in their relationship to each other and present a unique structure and novel comfort feeling.
This invention modifies the T-shirt neck and sleeve openings and achieves a unique shoulder effect that is not only strikingly attractive but also creates an unexpected novel comfort aspect.